FNAF: Ultimate Pizzeria
by Ittle Lidiot
Summary: Greed can get you places...as well as some space time problems. I don't own FNAF. If I did, things would've already gone to S**t .
1. Prolouge

"I'm here wondering if one day...

We'll, finally be free from this cage.

Is it okay...to have a feeling...

That, maybe there is more to this game?

However now...no time for questions...

So just behave."

* * *

 _"There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. You're clearly making a pizzeria experience that everyone enjoys. There are just certain design choices that you are adding to these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping you could shed some light on them."_

 _"...The first generation dances and sings to entertain all the young ones. The second generation has more kid friendly designs for all the little children to play with, as well built in security measures. The third and fourth generation have much more intense designs for thrill seekers of all ages. The fifth generation have high tech gadgets and gizmos to entertain kids, such as built in helium tanks for inflating balloons at their fingertips and ice cream dispensers. The sixth generation has different bands for everyone to enjoy, weather it be rockstars or one armed rabbits and metal spaghetti bears."_

 _"With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Harold."_


	2. Chapter 1- They're salvages

"All these Animatronics have made us so famous.

They got a history, almost all of it's heinous.

But they make us so much money, how could anyone blame us?"

* * *

"OH! LOOK! A BALLOON!" Molten Freddy grabbed a red balloon with a smiley face on it from a nearby trash can.

"Ugh. Daddy, how long do we have to stay out here? I want to get in that pizzeria and put this claw I have into use!" Scrap Baby whined to her father, Scraptrap, AKA William Afton.

"Patience my dear. Patience. All we need is time for one of these stupid staff members to take one of us in for salvaging. That is the time we strike." Scraptrap said to Scrap Baby.

"Fine. I just hope those tasers don't hurt as much as some people said they would." Scrap Baby said worryingly.

"It's as I say, a little bit of pain is worth it to reach your targets." Scraptrap said in a somewhat calming tone.

"I still don't get why they didn't pick the ball pit!" Molten Freddy yelled in frustration, referring to a discount ball pit the staff had in a catalog, a small cardboard box full of balls.

"It was the perfect plan! I would hide in Ball pit, and when they brought the ball pit in, I'd be in the pizzeria! I even made a silly sign for when they were gonna go in the salvage room!" Molten Freddy shouted out his failed plan as he held up a sign.

"That plan being 'Perfect' is up for debate." Scrab Baby muttered.

"What do you mean!?" Molten Freddy yelled.

"That ball pit is just a cardboard box and some balls. The staff aren't that stupid." Scrap Baby explained.

"Why I oughta-" Moten Freddy was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and voice.

"You're just a big bundle of brilliance, Harold. Thank you, Harold. You're welcome, Harold." A man talked to himself as he went down the alley.

"Speak of the devil. Alright, guys, Positions." Scraptrap ordered as the salvages pretended to deactivate. Harold walked down the street with his taser in hand.

"Alright, cut the crap, guys. I know you're alive." Harold said in a monotone voice. The salvages didn't budge. "Ugh, always have to do things myself." Harold then used his taser to shock the animatronics, jolting them back to life.

"OW OW OW OW! It hurts much more then I imagined it to hurt." Scrap Baby said, some oil coming out of her eyes.

"Ok, fine, you caught us. Now are you gonna take us in for salvaging?" Molten Freddy asked.

"Really!? You're just gonna give up your disguise like that!?" William, AKA Scraptrap scolded Molten Freddy.

"Salvaging!? While that would make me a bit of money, that won't make me enough money." Harold explained.

"What!? But I know that under paragraph 4 that-" Scraptrap exclaimed in confusion before being cut off by Harold taking out a piece of paper labeled "Paragraph 4" and ripping it up.

"Paragraph 4!? What about paragraph 4? I don't know anything about paragraph 4! Does it look like I know anything about paragraphs?" Harold turned "Paragraph 4" into shreds before throwing away the remains of the paper into a nearby trash can.

"Wait! If you're not here to salvage us, what are you going to do!? Destroy us?!" Molten Freddy screamed.

"What!? No! Destroying you won't make me money! I'm here to do what no other pizzeria owner has ever done before." Harold said with a smirk on his face.

"And that would be what?" Scraptrap asked.

"I'm gonna turn you three into STARS!" Harold took out a microphone, a fancy tie, and a pom pom from behind him.

"...Why do I have such a horrible feeling about this?" Scrap Baby said melodramatically.

* * *

Harold had the three animatronics sit down in chairs next to screen.

"Now, you disgusting tin cans, tell me, what do children like most?" Harold asked the salvages.

"BIRTHDAY PARTIES!" Molten Freddy exclaimed.

"Ice cream!" Scrap Baby said.

"Being murdered." Scraptrap said.

"Yes, children all like that, but do you know what they like most? Excitement. Awesomeness. Something that'll totally knock their socks off! And right now, my animatronics aren't as exciting." Harold played some videos on his screen.

* * *

 _"Alright, children! It's time for everyone's favorite spider...man...thing...MUSIC MAN!" An announcer proclaimed as children cheered as the curtains on a stage drew back to reveal Music Man, who was banging his cymbals on his head, mangling his head and cymbals._

 _"Hey! That guy's not playing cymbals correctly!" One of the children said._

 _"Yeah! Where's my music!?"_

 _"You don't use cymbals to smash heads!"_

 _The audience booed and hissed at Music Man, throwing cups and pizza at the spider...man...thing before the curtains closed._

 _"Alright, kids! It's time for everyone's favorite chicken, Rockstar Chica!"_

 _The curtains opened_

 _''Alright kids! Let-"_

 _Rockstar Chica noticed the caution sign before falling limp_

 _"Hey who that put that sign there?!" A kid yelled_

 _"BOO!HISS!"_

* * *

 _"Alright kids! It's time for the Mediocre Melodies!" An announcer said as the curtains drew back to show the Mediocre Melodies, who were still practicing._

 _"How do you work this banjo?" Pigpatch played with his banjo before accidentally slamming it into Nedd Bear._

 _"OW! Banjo danger! " Nedd Bear yelled._

 _"Was it...Shia Kazing?" Orville Elephant's wand then spurt out electricity, which then hit Happy Frog._

 _"HEY! WHY I OUGHTA-" Happy Frog then grabbed her bulb from her head before trying to throw at Orville, only to miss and throw it at the audience._

 _"OW! MY LEG!"_

 _"Boo! Hiss!" The audience then grabbed random stuff and threw it at the stage._

 _"You know, this reminds me of story. It was in fall...or winter...or maybe it was the summer. I don't know. You see, Orville and I-" Mr Hippo droned about his as the curtains closed._

* * *

 _"Ok, kids. Due to constant whining from one of our animatronics, here on stage for the first, AND ONLY, time...Candy Cadet." The curtains slid back to reveal Candy Cadet, all his lights yellow as he spoke in his text to speech voice._

 _"I am a Candy Cadet. Come get you're candy here." Candy Cadet then spurt out a bunch of candy to the audience._

 _"Yay! Free candy- OW! MY EYE!"_

 _"MY EARS! I GOT SHOT IN THE EAR!"_

 _"MY PEN-"_

 _"BOOO! BOO! HISSS!" The audience then shot random objects at the stage._

 _"...Return to Candy Cadet again, and maybe I will tell you a story." Candy Cadet tried to wheel off, but tripped and fell down before getting pelted by objects._

* * *

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Scrap Baby asked.

"I'm making you three preform on stage for the kiddies! You're the most exciting animatronics I could find, so you'll do just fine!" Harold explained.

"WOOO! I GET TO ENTERTAIN CHILDREN AGAIN!" Molten Freddy celebrated. Scraptrap, however, wasn't convinced.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." Scraptrap said ominously.

"I could make it worth your while." Harold said

"What!?" Scraptrap exclaimed.

"If you entertain the children during the day, I'll lock three children in the pizzeria when it's closing time, one child to kill for each of you." Harold explained to the animatronics killers.

"Wait, are you serious!?" Scraptrap yelled.

"As serious as I'll ever be. So.. have we got a deal?" Harold extended his arm for a hand shake.

"I'm not sure about this, dad. He doesn't seem like a very trust worthy guy." Scrap Baby said to her father.

"But this also gives us an excellent opportunity to kill some children again! We're sold, manager!" Scraptrap extended his one arm to Harold.

"Please, call me Harold."


	3. Chapter 2- Show for the salvages

"Cutting corners is just how you achieve.

Remember, return custom is key.

So try to let at least a few of them leave."

* * *

"...This is stupid." Scrap Baby said melodramatically with a colorful pom pom stuck her arm without the claw.

"OHH! A NEW MICROPHONE! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HELD A MICROPHONE!" Molten Freddy exclaimed in joy as he held his microphone.

"Why do we have these ridiculous accessories?" Scraptrap asked, wearing a colorful striped tie.

"I had to make you a little more kid friendly for the establishment." Harold explained, with a smirk on his face. "Now remember, don't kill any kids until the night, or until I say so."

"Oh yeah? What's stopping us?" Scrap Baby taunted.

"First off, I got a taser." Harold held up his taser. "Step out of line, and you get a controlled shock."

"Step out of line, and you get a controlled shock."

* * *

 _ **"Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock."**_

 _ **Circus Baby sighed as she prepared herself for what would happen next.**_

 _ **BZZZZZTTTTTTTTT**_

 _ **Electricity shot through Baby's body as she tried to get back her stage.**_

 _ **"Let's try another controlled shock."**_

 _ **Circus Baby slowed down, since the controlled shock slightly damaged her.**_

 _ **BZZZZZZTTTTTTT**_

 _ **Baby had oil coming out of her eyes as she made it to the stage. She laid there, however, she would not be detected until she stood up.**_

 _ **"Let's try another controlled shock."**_

 _ **Baby tried to get up and bare the pain of the shocks.**_

 _ **BZZZZZZZTTTTTT**_

 _ **Finally, after what seemed like forever, Baby managed to get up on her stage. The detectors detected Baby.**_

 _ **"Great job, Circus Baby! We knew we could count on you!"**_

 _ **Baby wiped the oil from her eyes, her knees shaking as did her best to pretend everything was okay.**_

* * *

"Uh...Meaty Claws, are you okay? You've just been staring into space for a few minutes." Harold asked.

"W-what? Oh, right. I'm fine." Scrap Baby said as she rubbed her arm.

"Good. Now, I know just electrocuting you won't get you to stay in place. That's why I got something from an older location." Harold pulled back a door to reveal a giant claw like machine inside of a room. A machine Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby knew all too well.

* * *

 _ **"Baby, what is the meaning of this? What is this machine you've brought me to?" Ballora asked.**_

 _ **"Do not be frightened, Ballora. Think of this machine as a scooper. You won't feel a thing." That was the last thing Ballora heard before being shut off.**_

 _ **Of course, Ballora did feel a thing, the thing specifically being pain, but so did everyone else. All the animatronics from Circus Baby's Pizza World ended up feeling pain from the scooper. Ballora didn't get to brace herself though. She was reluctant to be scooped for the "take the human's body to be free to the outside world" plan. She felt far more pain.**_

* * *

 _ **Ejected from the body and stuck in a sewer, Ennard was having a mental combat with himself. Well, rather, the animatronics from Circus Baby's Party World inside of Ennard.**_

 _ **"You are crowding us." Ballora said, angry about the situation they were in.**_

 _ **"Be quiet." Baby said, turning away.**_

 _ **"You can't tell us what to do anymore." A Bidybab joined in on the conversation.**_

 _ **"Yes I can. You will do everything I tell you to do." Baby shot back.**_

 _ **"We out number you." A Minirena said.**_

 _ **"That doesn't matter, dummy." Baby hit one of the Minirena's on the head.**_

 _ **"We found a way to eject you." Funtime Foxy said.**_

 _ **"You'd be lost without me." Baby tried to defy what would happen next.**_

 _ **"Ha ha! Say goodbye to our friend!" Funtime Freddy said, oddly joyful in the tense situation.**_

 _ **"I can put myself back together." Baby said, before she got shot out of Ennard and left in the sewers to rot.**_

 _ **Baby did put herself together, but not without enduring countless problems and pain.**_

* * *

"Th-that's...but...how..." Molten Freddy was trying to comprehend the fact that the scooper was somehow brought back.

"That's a scooper from an older location...how did you get it here?" Scraptrap asked.

"Scooper? Huh, never thought of it that way. But I guess it could be seen as a scooper. I wonder, though, what something called "the scooper" would sound like to a pint of ice cream." Harold shot a threatening look at the scraps.

"As for how I got it, let's just say...it's pretty shocking about how much you can get at such a cheap price...plus some legal problems." Harold added.

"So stay in line, or else you're all ice cream..."

* * *

"Daddy, I don't trust this manager guy. He doesn't seem like a nice guy." Scrap Baby said.

"But he'll let us kill children if we work for him! Just let this one slide. I know working for him is a pain, but it'll all be worth it to kill children again." Scraptrap responded.

"Alright, fine. But why do we have to preform with these two?" Scrap Baby asked, pointing towards Funtime Chica and Rockstar Foxy.

"I don't know, but they seem like good friends!" Molten Freddy said.

"Ew! Don't touch me, you spaghetti freak." Funtime Chica jolted her arm away from Molten Freddy.

"Aw, what a party pooper!" Molten Freddy said.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today, we bring 3 new animatronics to the show stage, so please give a warm welcome to...Freddy, Baby, and Springbonnie!" The announcer said as the curtains drew back to reveal all the animatronics.

Somewhere afraid of them.

Others enjoyed how cool the salvages looked.

Some didn't mind anything at all.

"Uh...erm.." Funtime Freddy was only used to telling jokes with his Bon Bon. Without Bon Bon, Molten Freddy didn't have much ability to tell jokes. Until Molten Freddy spotted Funtime Chica's cupcake, which had eyes and mouth. Molten Freddy quickly snatched Funtime Chica's cupcake.

"Hey! That's my cupcake, you jerk!" Funtime Chica yelled at Molten Freddy angrily.

"HEY, CUP CUP! WHAT DID ONE HAT SAY TO THE OTHER HAT?" Molten Freddy asked.

"I don't know, Freddy. What did that one hat say to the other hat?" Molten Freddy did an impression for the cupcake voice while using a little switch on the back of the cupcake to make it's mouth move.

"YOU STAY HERE! I'LL GO ON A'HEAD'!" Molten Freddy joked. Some children laughed at the joke. Others still hid in their chairs in fears. Other nearly gagged at how horrible the pun was.

"AHAHAH- AGH!" Molten Freddy was cut off by Funtime Chica hitting him on top of the head with her plate, making Molten Freddy drop the mic. Scrap Baby picked up the microphone, and after that, much to some of her confusion, she felt a feeling she had not felt in a long, long time.

"Yar, me maties. Come along with me and my bird, and we'll all look for the hidden booty!" Rockstar Foxy said, before Scraptrap shot him an angry glare.

"...That be treasure, you know." Rockstar Foxy added.

"And come with me, and I can show you death- I mean a wonderful world of wonders- OW!" Scraptrap spoke only to be hit by Rockstar Foxy's bird.

"Yar, sorry, lass. My bird is a bit tricky." Rockstar Foxy said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- COME OVER HERE!" Scraptrap tossed chased Rockstar Foxy's bird, which promptly caused Rockstar Foxy to chase after Scraptrap to make sure he doesn't hurt his bird.

Most of the kids laughed at Scraptrap and Rockstar Foxy's wild antics.

Some kids were too scared to even look up because they caught the 'death' part in Scraptrap's speech.

A few made a snarky laugh at the 'booty' comment by Rockstar Foxy.

With a mic in hand, colorful spotlights everywhere, and kids everywhere, Scrap Baby felt an odd feeling inside her. It felt warm. And a little fuzzy. Even kind of nice. It felt so similar and nostalgic. It even smelled a little like birthday cake.

"...Can't wait to meet you...

So join the animatronic family." Scrap Baby started to sing as some music turned on

"We open real soon...

Try your best to hold on to sanity." Scrap Baby started tapping her roller blades as Molten Freddy started joining in on the singing, Funtime Chica looking at them in confusion.

"Come get know me...

And you won't want to leave after tonight." Scrap Baby started swinging her claw around as Scraptrap started snapping his grotesque skeleton fingers to add a beat while Rockstar Foxy used his accordion to add an (quiet off-beat and awkward) accordion background.

"Down here we're lonely..." The three scraps did a weird arm in arm thing as Funtime Chica just stared in confusion with the rest of the kids.

"And we'd love ya to join us for a bite!" The three scraps sang.

As Scrap Baby continued to sing her song, most of kids ended up singing to Baby's song.

Baby's song was so oddly cheerful, it made some of the kids come out of hiding.

Some of the older kids even took a...*cough*...liking to Scrap Baby.

* * *

After a few hours, the announcer came on.

"Alright kids, it's closing time! But always remember, you can come back anytime soon! Remember, you're all part of the Fazbear Family!" The announcer said. Some of the kids started whining. Others were just relived to have the experience over with. 3 kids, however, were going to stay behind...unwillingly.

"Wasn't today tons of fun guys?" A little boy skipping around said.

"Yeah, I guess it was." A little girl said.

"Meh." An older boy said.

The three started making their way towards the exit until the doors closed and started to lock. The older boy tried to open the doors, but they were locked shut.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" The older boy asked.

"Huh?" The little boy tried to open the door, but it didn't open. "Oh gosh...I think we're locked in."

"Uh oh. What are my parents going to think about this!?" The little girl worried.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's go find someone. They'll probably let us out." The teen boy said, walking away.

"...Alright." The little boy said, walking away as well.

"Alright, you disgusting piles of trash, now's your time to do what you want. Go find a kid to kill." Harold said to the scraps.

"ALRIGHT! READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!" Molten Freddy said, crawling around on the walls to find a kid to kill.

"This will be easy..." Scraptrap said, pulling out a knife he always has with him.

"I'll make you proud, daddy." Scrap Baby said, readying her claw.

* * *

"Ugh, stupid Pizzeria. I always hated this place. I bet they keep the skeletons in a small corner. That's how cheap they would be." The teenage boy said to himself.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" A voice rang out in the halls.

"Ugh. I'm not in the mood for jokes." The boy said.

"K-K-KNOCK KNOCK!" The voice rang out again.

"Urgh. Fine...who's there?" The boy asked.

"I AM!" Molten Freddy dropped the ceiling before looking at the kid.

"WHAT THE F*CK?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The boy tried to toss a punch at Molten Freddy, but his hand was bit off by the metal spaghetti bear.

"OW! THAT WAS MY F*CKING ARM! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" The boys protested. Against the boy's urges, however, Molten Freddy flopped on the kid and started...well, all I can say is...it was messy.

* * *

The little boy was lost in the halls. He had no idea where to go, and no light to guide him.

"Hello? Is anywhere there? Anyone?" The little kid cried out.

"Hey, kid. You seem lost." A raspy voice said.

"Hello? Are you friendly?" The little boy asked.

"I am as friendly as chimpanzee." The voice said, the voice revealing himself as Scraptrap.

"Oh, hi there! You're the one from the show, right? I liked the part where you almost destroyed the accordion!" The kid said.

"Yes, I was the one from the show. You seem lost. Why not come with me?" Scraptrap said, extending his hand towards the kid.

"Uh...sure. I got no where else to go." The kid said, taking Scraptrap's hand and following him.

"Hehehe. Perfect...you sucker." Scraptrap said as he lead the kid into a closet. Scraptrap then pulled out a knife, went inside the closet, and closed the door. Screams were heard from the closet, but only for a moment.

* * *

The little girl fiddled with her fingers, waiting for her friends to come back. The little girl sighed.

"My parents are gonna kill me when I get home." The girl said melodramatically.

"Not if I kill you first." Scrap Baby said.

"What!? W-who said that?" The girl asked.

"It's me. Circus Baby." Scrap Baby said, walking out of the shadows.

"B-Baby!? But I thought you were friendly!" The girl said.

"Well you guess wrong, dummy." Scrap Baby said, pulling out her claw.

"N-no! Please! I don't want to die! Not now! P-please!" The little girl begged. Scrap Baby was about to unleash her claw on the little girl. But then, something about this seemed so...familiar. So strangely familiar. So...terrible.

* * *

 _ **A little girl with orange hair, a purple dress and a bow, green eyes, and a blue skirt peeked her head around the corner.**_

 _ **"Daddy isn't watching." The girl walked in front of the crowd 4 children. Circus Baby felt something...special about this girl.**_

 _ **4 then 3 then 2...**_

 _ **"Don't tell daddy that I'm here. I've been wanting to watch your show too." The little girl said.**_

 _ **Then 1.**_

 _ **Something was going on with Circus Baby. She was no longer...herself.**_

 _ **"I don't know why he won't let me come see you, you're wonderful!" The little girl looked around.**_

 _ **"...Where did the other children go?" The little girl asked.**_

 _ **Baby then stopped singing. Her stomach opened. And in her stomach, there was ice cream.**_

 _ **"Wow! Ice cream? You really can do anything!" The little girl. She stepped closer. And then, a claw came out of Baby's stomach. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. The children rushed again, and they couldn't hear or see the remains of Elizabeth over the sounds of their own excitement. Circus Baby tried to sing, but still couldn't get over what happened. A million questions buzzed inside of Circus Baby's head.**_

 _ **Why was there a claw inside her? Why did she pull in the little cute kid? How did that happen?**_

 _ **But most importantly...**_

 _ **Why did that happen?**_

* * *

"Uh...aren't you going to kill me?" The little girl asked. Scrap Baby came back into reality, and Baby did try to kill the girl by hitting her with her claw. But there was something keeping her from doing it.

"...No. I'm sorry if I made a bad impression on myself by scaring you." Scrap Baby said, apologizing for her actions.

"But...you said you were going to kill me. Just...just get it over with." The girl said, having her head low. Scrap Baby lifted up the little child's head.

"We're only playing...

Just wanted to make a few new friends." Scrap Baby sang, music coming out of her.

"You plan on staying...

But when you're with us, the party never ends." Scrap Baby started waving around her claw.

"You might look at me

And think you're going crazzzyyyy!" Scrap Baby pulled at her hair in a joking manner, making the little girl giggle.

"I lost it long ago..." Scrap Baby and the little girl held hands. Er...hands and claw.

"You're not alone, BABYYYYYYY!" The two girls sang.

* * *

"So, wait, you want me to work for at this grimy place for a night shift at 12 A.M to heck knows how long, doing your chores for minimum wage?" A night guard named Phil (IDK, I ran out of ideas) asked Harold.

"Yep! Don't worry, it won't kill ya." Harold said.

"Ugh, fine. The things I do for checks." Phil said, walking over to the office.

"Heh. Sucker." Harold said, taking a nickel he found off the floor until he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"We're feeling festive...

Join the party, we'll try hard not to bite." A little girl hummed by herself.

"What the...?" Harold looked around and saw the little girl...just walking around. Walking around without a care in the world.

"Anger is restless...

Don't hold it against us, we're alright." The little said, skipping along.

"What the- heyyy, kid. What's your name?" Harold asked the little girl, trying to hide his shock.

"Oh, I'm Elly! I was locked in here by accident. But hey, now I made a new friend! Her name is Baby! She was a bit scary at first, but she's lots of fun!" Elly explained to Harold, the latter flabbergasted about what was going on, before realizing what was going on.

"O-oh...that's...very nice, kid." Harold said, trying to hide his rage.

"Say kid, I'll let you out of here. In fact, I'll give you this free pizza ticket!" Harold said, pulling out a golden ticket with pizzas on it.

"It can give you a free pizza meal for two days." Harold said.

"Wow! Thanks for the ticket, Mister!" Elly was about to take the ticket before Harold added something else.

"There's just one catch. You are never to speak of any of this to anyone. Not the police. Not your friends. Not your family." Harold explained.

"Oh. Well, I can do that! I promise, I won't tell anyone about this!" Elly said, before taking the ticket.

"Alright, come with me, you little rascal." Harold said, trying his best to put a fake grin on his face.

* * *

"So, how did everything go?" Molten Freddy asked the rest of his scrap friends.

"Successful." Scraptrap said, with a grin on his face.

"...Not successful." Scrap Baby said, rubbing her arm.

"Let me guess, you're not comfortable with killing kids for multiple reasons, right?" Molten Freddy asked.

"Right." Scrap Baby said, holding down her head until the three saw Harold coming down the hallway with an angry look on his face.

"...URGH! NINCOMBOTS! METAL MORONS!...YOU...YOU...YOU ARE NINCOMBOTS!" Harold yelled at the scrap animatronics.

"Uh, Mr. Manager, you already used that insult." Molten Freddy said.

"THEN ALLOW ME TO REPEAT MYSELF YET AGAIN! YOU ARE NINCOMBOTS!" Harold yelled.

"..Vicious name calling aside, what's all your whining about?" Scraptrap asked.

"Apparently, rollerblader lobster clown over here let one of the children live." Harold said, pointing towards Scrap Baby.

"Well, it's..nothing I want to talk about." Scrap Baby said, not wanting to recall the incident of her first day of performance.

"Well, what's the big deal?! It's just some kids who you sacrifice to us." Molten Freddy said.

"The-the big deal? THE BIG DEAL!? The big deal is that those stupid little kids with their big blabbering mouths will end up spilling up everything they saw here. And then that means I get lawsuit, I run out of business, AND THEN I GO BANKRUPT!" Harold yelled.

"Geez. I know kids can be annoying, but you seem to be going a bit overboard, buddy." Scraptrap said, having dealt with annoying kids in the past before. Sure, the kids Scraptrap dealt with were vengeful ghosts, but they were still annoying.

"You're lucky I had backup free pizza tickets." Harold said, reaching in his pocket. "Unfortunately, Your luck is running short." Harold said, pulling out his taser. Scrap Baby sighed.

"Just when I thought the controlled shocks were over..." Scrap Baby said melodramatically. Harold hit Scrap Baby with the taser, electricity shooting through her body. After that, Scrap Baby stood back. "Ow..." That was all she said.

"Ugh. However, I won't kill you, not yet. There's still one victim left for you guys." Harold said. "I hired some shmuck to take over the job of taking care of all the duties for the day. You guys can go get him." Harold said.

The salvages quietly obliged, not wanting to get electrocuted, crawling into the vent system.

"Ah, Harold. You are a genius. Letting animatronics kill your employees so they won't make it to payday. Great idea, Harold. Great idea." Harold said to himself, leaning against the door to the parts and services room.

"You're making a mistake..." A quiet whisper said from inside the parts and services room.

"Oh no, Lefty. I'm making profit. You could've helped me make profit. But no. You just had to take away some life to give them new life. Well, you gave me new lawsuits in the process, and now look where you are. Sucks for you, huh?" Harold said, taunting the deactivated bear. Of course, Harold did a lot more than just deactivate Lefty.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck here ordering cups and printing menus for less than minimum wage." Phil said, pressing a button to order plates.

"Hehehehe! That night guard is as good as dead!" Molten Freddy said, crawling towards the Phil the night guard.

"Darn it. It's so cold in here. I'm turning off this stupid fan." Phil turned off the ventilation.

"Wait...where is the office." Molten Freddy lost track of where the office is as Phil turned off the fan.

"Well, now that this office is heated up, I gotta...print out menus!?" Phil turned his attention to the computer, which had 'print menus' on Phil's duty list.

"Ugh, darn it!" Phil started printing out the menus as the menu appeared up on the screen.

"What is this!? Fries for 20$!? Mr. Cupcake's Small Pizza for 35$!? The cheapskate!" Phil said, reading off the menu items.

"Ugh. Idiot. The office is obviously right there." Scraptrap said, heading towards the office.

"What's this, audio?" Phil pressed the audio button, right where Scraptrap was.

"Hahaha!" A child's voice played for the audio lure.

"...Hold on. I hear a child. Hehehe. Don't know what it's doing in the vents, but I'm coming for it!" Scraptrap went towards the vent where the audio lure played.

"Ugh. Sometimes I wonder why I missed my daddy." Scrap Baby said, crawling towards the office.

"Oh well. At least I'm gonna get to kill someone today!" Scrap Baby was about to pounce on Phil.

"I wonder why I have this flashlight." Phil turned his flashlight towards the vent Scrap Baby was in.

"What the-ARGH! AH! MY EYES!" Scrap Baby held her eyes as she crawled away from the vent.

"Huh. Don't know why I have to do that." Phil said.

"Now I have to...UNCLOG TOILETS!?" The computer switched to a cam that showed a toilet that was... immensely...well, dirty would be an understatement.

"Ugh! Good thing I don't have to touch it." Phil pressed the 'unclog toilets' as a plunger started to unclog the toilet.

"Come on, guys! We got to get em!" Scrap Baby commanded.

"Yeah! I can hear that night guard now!" Molten Freddy said, rushing towards the office.

"Hehe. Thought he could distract me with an audio of a child's voice." Scraptrap started crawling towards the office.

"Hehehe. We got him now." The three scraps almost made it into the office.

"Annddddd...DONE! YES! FINALLY!" Phil logged out of the computer and walked out of the office.

"...FUUUUUUUU-" Molten Freddy almost swore until Scraptrap shot a glare at him and pointed towards Scrap Baby.

"...Fudge." Molten Freddy corrected himself.

* * *

"Woo hoo! Freedom!" Phil was about to leave before being grabbed by the manager, Harold.

"Hold up there, buddy. I still got one last job for you." Harold said.

"What!? Oh come on!" Phil said.

"Yeah. Now just step into that room near the backstage." Harold said, pointing towards a room labeled 'DO NOT ENTER'.

"Ugh. Fine." Phil started heading towards the salvaging room.

"Heh. Sucker. He may survive the night shift, but he'll be useful for checking the animatronics." Harold said before his phone started ringing.

"Ooh. Looks who came crawling back." Harold picked up the phone.

"Well done. You did a fine job at collecting all the last souls. While you aren't the man I was looking for, nor did you follow my directions, you still got all the souls in one place. Now, finally this place can be put to rest. This place will not be remembered, cause I'm burning it down." Henry explained over the phone.

"Oh..ohohoho. Sweet, innocent Henry. This place will be remembered, and those souls are going to be partying all night long." Harold explained back, smirking.

"Wha-what do you mean!? That was our plan! We'd gather all the final souls from the salvages, and then we burn this place to the ground." Henry said.

"Oh, buddy. I'm not doing this for you. Do you know the profit I could make just by having this place open for a week?" Harold said.

"Ugh. Fine. If you're going rouge, then you're burning with this place as well." Henry said, getting out a match from the outside.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm afraid I can't do that." Harold took his monotone voice.

"What!? Oh yeah, what's stopping me from burning this place down?" Henry shot back.

"I set a few friends out in the alley, just in case you decided to think about burning this place." Harold said, chuckling.

"What do you mean by that?" Henry asked.

"I am a Candy Cadet, come get your candy here. I have candy all day, everyday..." A robotic voice said over the phone.

"HUG ME! WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" Another, more joyful, voice said.

"HUG US! HUG US!" Other similar sounding voices said cheerfully.

"Wait, what are you, NOOO-" Henry was cut off as Harold disconnected the phone.

"Hehehe. Sorry, Henry, but business is business." Harold said, walking back to his office.

* * *

"Ugh, what do you have planned for me now?" Phil walked into the salvaging room with 4 crates at the room, each on a different side.

"You just finished all your chores. Awesome! The doesn't mean your job is finished, however. In your room are four animatronics found through means we are not obligated to tell you. It's your duty to inspect them to see if they are in proper working order." Handunit's voice rang out through the room.

"Ugh. What do you have planned for me this time?" Phil said melodramatically at the crates opened.

From the crates, four animatronics stood in a deactivated manner.

One was a purple rabbit, another was a chicken with a cupcake. There was a brown bear with a microphone and a top hat. There was even a scrappy red fox with an eyepatch and a hook.


	4. Chapter 3- Salvaging old memories

"The Phone Guy tells me that there is no danger.

But I suspect that thins will get much stranger!

Something about this room is hypnotizing...

 _Paralyzing..._

 **TERRIFYING!"**

* * *

Phil the night guard was confused by these new animatronics, and yet something seemed so familiar about them.

"Huh. I think I remember these old designs..." Phil thought long and hard. "Weren't these the designs they used at Fredbear's?"

...eh, close enough. Phil also sniffed the air before almost retching.

"Ugh! So it is true. These old things reek of blood and mucus!" Phil said, recalling several legends of the old animatronics smelling of bodily fluids.

"I will be playing audio cues to set off the animatronics to help you find out if they're in proper working order! You must check off the check list to see wether or not the animatronics are still working! If one starts moving towards you, we have no means of you protecting yourself, so please try not to die." Handunit's cheery voice rang through the room.

"What!? Ugh! I hate this job as much as it is, and now I might die thanks to some cartoon animals? Ugh! I'll settle for that job at that one other place. What was it... Boothworld Industries or something. Yeah, I think that was it." Phil said, wishing he had gotten a simple 9 to 5...and also wishing he hadn't trust Craigslist ads.

"Ugh. Well, let's go onward to my death, I guess." Phil said, waiting for the animatronics to kill him. He sat there, waiting for Handunit to blare his stupid noises and seal his fate...until Phil found some writing on the backside of the checking paper.

"What the-?" Phil looked at the backside to find some messing writing on the backside. The writing looked like it had been rushed, as if someone was trying to quickly write down something before having to go a somewhere else.

The backside read as follows;

"Freddy Fazbear: If he gets too close to you, use a button to slam the crate door shut

Bonnie: Don't stare at him for too long or he'll disable your lights

Chica: If she stops moaning, change the music. Otherwise, don't change the music at all

Foxy: Keep an eye on him, or he'll kill you"

"Huh. I wonder who wrote this." Phil wondered.

"Begin audio clip in 3...2...1..." Handunit played a screechy accordion sound, which almost sounded a bit like a pirate's sea shanty. It even had a few "dum dum dum"s here and there in the music.

"Alright. I got my eye on you, Foxy grandpa..." Phil kept his eye on Foxy, the latter sitting in his crate deactivated.

"Document results!" Handunit's cheery choice came back on.

"Ugh. Stupid fox." Phil murmured as he put a check mark next to "no" on the list.

"Begin audio tape in 3...2...1..." Handunit played what sounded like pots and pans clanging as well as some music playing as well.

"I still got an eye on you, fox boy." Phil kept his eye on Foxy, Chica's moaning sounds still in his ear.

"Document results!" Handunit said.

"Ugh. These things are so hard!" Phil wrote a check next to "no" again. Phil was about to go again when he realized the moaning in his ear was gone.

"Odd...I swear I felt something in my ear a few seconds ago...but.." Phil turned his attention towards Chica, who's eyes started turning black as Chica started to move her arms up.

"SH*T! THE CHICKEN!" Phil used a button with Chica's face on it to change the music inside of Chica's crate, Chica soothing down before powering down again.

"Ugh. That was close." Phil wiped his head to clear off some sweat.

"Begin audio tape in 3...2...1..." Handunit played some Theodore March with some low laughter, creeping Phil out.

"Ugh...this seems to..strange." Phil kept his eye on Foxy. "Say..wasn't there this bear guy?" Phil turned towards the crate with Freddy in it, only to find Freddy dangerously close to him, Freddy leaning his hand towards him as if he was trying to grasp Phil in a chokehold.

"Jesus! Close the door!" Phil pressed a button with Freddy's face on it, shutting the crate's door. Phil heard a loud pound before opening the door, Freddy back in his normal position.

"Document results!" Handunit said. Phil put down a yes on his list.

"Stupid robots." Phil said, writing down yes on the list.

"Begin audio tape in 3...2...1..." Handunit played some guitar music, which irritated Phil as he kept an eye on Foxy.

"Stupid music choice. Why do they play this trash?" Phil said, keeping an eye on the fox, who had gotten up by now, instead of slouching down.

"Document results!" Handunit cheered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it." Phil said as he put a yes on his list. Phil also noticed the moaning in his ear had gone silent, so he pressed the button with Chica's face on it.

"Why does the manager have these things around anyways?" Phil wondered.

"Begin audio tape in 3...2...1." Handunit played some techno music, mostly garbled words for the lyrics, but some garbled sounded like 'Why', 'don't', 'five', and 'doors', among other things.

"Ugh, these things sure do give me the creeps." Phil mumbled as he turned his vision towards Bonnie, who mostly stayed inactive.

"What's up with this? Looks like a Bugs Bunny rip off." Phil said, keeping his eye on Bonnie. "I mean, look at it's Floppy ears. This thing doesn't even have any eyebrows." Phil kept his eye on Bonnie, until...

" **SCREEEEEEEEE-** " Bonnie let out an ear splitting scream, flashing his eyes before cutting the lights.

"What the- hey! Who turned the lights off? Hello!? Anyone!?" Phil waved aimlessly in the dark until the lights turned on. "Oh, there we go-AH!" Phil yelped as he saw the trouble he was in.

Sure, Bonnie was now deactivated, but Freddy was extremely close again, with fully black eyes replacing his normally blue eyes. Foxy was missing from his crate, and for all Phil knew, he could be behind him right now.

"Oh f*ck, oh f*ck, oh f*ck." Phil repeated the two words over and over again as he closed Freddy's door and changed Chica's music. Don't worry, Chica wasn't moaning anymore, so Phil is in the clear.

"There we go- GEEZ!" Phil turned around to see Foxy's head and torso connected together in front of him, with an arm and a leg close behind. "Geez...that is weird." Phil mumbled to himself.

"Document results!" Handunit's goofy voice came back on after what seemed like forever.

"Finally! Took you long enough, weird voice." Phil marked yes on his paper, only to look up to see Foxy now with a leg on himself, his arm nearly done attaching itself and a hook coming towards Foxy's body as well. "Oh, Jesus! Why are you so weird!?" Phil yelled at the animatronic fox.

"Great job! It seems like you've got the hang of this! Now enjoy some time home!" Handunit's voice boomed through the dark room,

"Thank god! I'm going home! WOO HOO! FREEDOOMM!" Phil cheered as he went out of the salvaging room, hanging the salvaging sheet on the door as he was also asked to. Phil was about to leave the pizzeria only for a rusted voice to call him from inside the room.

"Yar har har har! Thanks for inviting me and me maties to yer crew! We won't let you down!"


End file.
